


Intertwined

by HaleyDyson0



Category: Book Literature
Genre: F/M, Gen, My own Book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyDyson0/pseuds/HaleyDyson0
Summary: Eloise is a light spirit and she has never seen the night, for she is a light spirit. One day she tells the elder oak that she yearns for the night and all of its beauty. Read what happens when her thirst and longing for knowledge turns down a unexpected lane.





	1. The Light Spirit

The light spirit laid it the crevice of the intertwining maple trees, looking over the crystal clear water that the beautiful water spirits were swimming in. 

The elder wood spirit had his roots in the crystal clear water, soaking up the nutritious minerals that gave his energy and power. 

The light children were playing cheerfully in the wavy green grass, dancing along with the wind and it beautiful song. The light children had smiles on their faces as they played along with nature and all of its beauties. 

The sun was at its highest, showing nature's brightest and colorful eye-catching flowers and bright colors. The light spirit looked over the beauty of the noon and sighed, her foot dangling from the tree. 

The gleeful water spirits looked over at their usually energetic friend. They glided over the waters surface to the light spirit. "Eloise, what's wrong," they asked. 

Eloise gave a sideways glance at the water spirits and then looked back at her tree, "I don't know, I just feel tired." 

The water spirits gasped and started to whisper among themselves. A light spirit was never supposed to be tired, she was suppose to be like the sun. Always cheerfully shining in the world, wrapping others in her loving, tender embrace. 

The water spirits seemed to have come to a conclusion and nod to each other. They rushed over to the elder spirit and told them of what Eloise had said. The elder looked at the dreary light spirit, then back to the wary water spirits.

He chuckled tenderly and said, "let me go speak with her." 

The elder wood lifted his roots from the water and transformed them to his wrinkled feet, that look strong and sturdier for an elder. He walked over to the light spirit in her tree. 

"What is the matter my dear?" He said as he stood strongly in the water. 

The light spirit lifted herself up from the maples soft bark and looked at the elderly oak. 

"I feel tired, as if this is all I will see of the world." As she looked up into the bright blue sky and what lied beyond, smiling, "I want to see more than this bright world, I want to know what lies beyond it. . . I want to see the night." 

The elder was shocked at the light spirits words. Why would a light spirit want to see the darkness. It contradicted her own name, her title, herself. 

But the elder was wise and older than the young curious light spirit. He knew of her conflict in more ways than one. 

He grasped her hand in a fatherly manner, causing her to look up at him. "My dear," he began, "what you're feeling is nothing more than pure curiosity of a world you know nothing of." 

The light spirit perked up at the old oaks diagnosis of her feelings. She felt confused and uncertain that that was all she was feeling. 

"What I want you to do is probably different than what you are going to do." The old oak said knowingly. He knew a few light spirits, knowing of their free wills and unbound curiosity, he is aware that they will never stop until they are satisfied. 

The light spirit smiled widely and cupped the old oaks hand with her own. "Thank you elder, thank you." Her warmth seeped into his hand through hers. 

The old oak smiled back at her and leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead. "Be careful Deary." The old oak said, and went back to the land on the other side. 

The light spirit looked at the old oak and smiled to herself. "I am going to see the night today." She looked back up to the sky, humming gleefully to herself as she thought of the mysterious world of the night. 


	2. The Shining Dots

The sun was beginning to set, the clouds turning a beautiful crimson and amber, leaving streaks of frosted tulips wrapping around the orchid colored sky. 

The spring reflected its vibrant stain, while the children of the light were making their way to their warm cottages. 

The water spirits began to flow into their pounds of warm water and fall asleep. The old oak stood firmly in his spot and drift off to into his dreamless slumber. 

What most of them didn't know was that the light spirit was staying up past her usual hour. She hid underneath the maple trees roots, where it was difficult to get to. It was the only place that would hid her that was above the land and water. 

The roots were risen, above the small piece of land, and had a small bit of water inside of it as well. 

She dimmed her light that radiated off her body and waited for the sun to go down passed the trees. The others were drifting off to the melody of running water and the faint whispers of the wind. 

The sun was reaching the end of the ridge between the sky and the tree line. Its last streaks of amber were glistening in the sky and lake, but they slowly disappeared and brought on the dark night sky. 

The light spirit was amazed with the beauty of the sky and how it changed from a vibrant turquoise to a dark navy. How the crystal clear water was now dark with with small lights reflecting off of it. 

The light spirit looked at the curious lights, peering through the tree roots she found herself beginning to immerse herself on the warm water that carried a slight chill from the wind. 

The water ripple off her and made small waves that traveled to the edge of the land. The light spirit looked at the now blurry dots of light in confusion. 

She thought she would be able to get closer to the dots by immersing herself into the water, however that did not seem to be the case. When she looked over at the dots once again they were returning to normal. She moved in the water again, sending another ripple to the bright dots that lingered in the dark water. 

She didn't understand it. Why would the bright dots blur in the water. Were the light dots inside the water, apart of the water, or are they just a mirror of the sky. 

The sky! The light spirit thought. She hadn't seen much of it yet except when it turned the dark navy blue. She looked through the roots and branches and could see light. She could barely see the sparkle in the sky, but it has captured her in its beauty. She wanted to see more. To seek out the wonderful knowledge that inhabitants the night. 

She swiftly made her way through the sturdy roots and shoot her head up towards the sky. 

She had no words for the beauty of the full lit sky that she saw. Millions of tiny dots filled the sky's, some a beautiful white, other were the color of a white roses petal reflecting the sunlight. 

"Those are stars," a dark deep voice busted her concentration. 

She gasped and looked at the mysterious voice. 

The sun was beginning to set, the clouds turning a beautiful crimson and amber, leaving streaks of frosted tulips wrapping around the orchid colored sky. 

The spring reflected its vibrant stain, while the children of the light were making their way to their warm cottages. 

The water spirits began to flow into their pounds of warm water and fall asleep. The old oak stood firmly in his spot and drift off to into his dreamless slumber. 

What most of them didn't know was that the light spirit was staying up past her usual hour. She hid underneath the maple trees roots, where it was difficult to get to. It was the only place that would hid her that was above the land and water. 

The roots were risen, above the small piece of land, and had a small bit of water inside of it as well. 

She dimmed her light that radiated off her body and waited for the sun to go down passed the trees. The others were drifting off to the melody of running water and the faint whispers of the wind. 

The sun was reaching the end of the ridge between the sky and the tree line. Its last streaks of amber were glistening in the sky and lake, but they slowly disappeared and brought on the dark night sky. 

The light spirit was amazed with the beauty of the sky and how it changed from a vibrant turquoise to a dark navy. How the crystal clear water was now dark with with small lights reflecting off of it. 

The light spirit looked at the curious lights, peering through the tree roots she found herself beginning to immerse herself on the warm water that carried a slight chill from the wind. 

The water ripple off her and made small waves that traveled to the edge of the land. The light spirit looked at the now blurry dots of light in confusion. 

She thought she would be able to get closer to the dots by immersing herself into the water, however that did not seem to be the case. When she looked over at the dots once again they were returning to normal. She moved in the water again, sending another ripple to the bright dots that lingered in the dark water. 

She didn't understand it. Why would the bright dots blur in the water. Were the light dots inside the water, apart of the water, or are they just a mirror of the sky. 

The sky! The light spirit thought. She hadn't seen much of it yet except when it turned the dark navy blue. She looked through the roots and branches and could see light. She could barely see the sparkle in the sky, but it has captured her in its beauty. She wanted to see more. To seek out the wonderful knowledge that inhabitants the night. 

She swiftly made her way through the sturdy roots and shoot her head up towards the sky. 

She had no words for the beauty of the full lit sky that she saw. Millions of tiny dots filled the sky's, some a beautiful white, other were the color of a white roses petal reflecting the sunlight. 

"Those are stars," a dark deep voice bursted her concentration. 

She gasped and looked at the mysterious voice. 


	3. The Night Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Night Spirit and his old views.

A beautiful dark haired man sat in the crevice of the tangled maple trees. A dark blue light eliminated off of his skin. He looked at her and she looked at him, but could not make out his face.

She looked up to the sky and said, "Stars. . ." She paused, calculating the new word, "Beautiful."

The dark man looked at the light spirit. He was had a calmness about him that put Eloise in an awkward position.

She looked back at him and asked quickly, "do you know much about the night?"

The calm man seemed shocked at her question. He put his head down, looking at the trees roots.

Eloise was about to ask if he was alright, when she heard him make a noise.

It was a soft chuckle. Soon, that changed to a large laughter. A laughter that came about from her question. He was laughing at her.

Eloise didn't take that to kindly. "You are being rather rude." She pointed out to the whooping young man that sat in her tree on the opposite side.

"Well you asked a ridiculous question." He wiped his joyous tears from his eyes.

The light spirit scowled, crossed her arms and asked, "how so?"

The dark man looked at her intensely. "You seriously don't know who I am?"

"Should I?" The light spirit glared at the dark man who was now patronizing her.

The man seemed puzzled. He hopped down on to the ground and came closer to the light spirit in the water.

The light spirit backed up into the roots submerged in lake water, putting some distance between her and the stranger of the night.

The dark man walked into the water, not changing his pace. Ripples were sent through the water, the darkness seemed to wrap around him like a warm blanket.

"I think the better question is, who are you?" The shady man rebutted as he continued towards her. She went further back, traveling backwards through the trees roots, her footing a bit clumsy.

The light spirit lifted her foot once more, to back away from him, and she slipped, cutting the sole of her foot and falling back with a screech.

Weirdly enough, the light spirit didn't fall into the water fully, for the mysterious man caught her by her hand.

The light spirit didn't have time to think. The mysterious gentleman held her hand and a warm feeling spread over her. She looked at him and saw his beautiful face and toned body that shined in the starlight.

She had never seen another man before that was this beautiful. Sure she saw the male light children frolic in the sunlight, the elderly oak who treated her with tender love and care, and the small water spirits that were the size of her hand, but she had never seen one her size that emitted a dark ray of light.

The man pulled her to him, her chest on his. He was taller than her by at least a foot, her head into the crevice of his shoulder and neck. She inhaled his scent when she breathed and he smelled of soft moss and trees, but there was another scent that she was unable to describe.

She lifted her head up to look at him, a creature of the night. He was staring right back into her eyes bright blue eyes with hints of silver as she stared into his dark moss green eyes with touches of brown.

"Just who are you?" He asked, breaking the silence first.

The light spirit continued to look at the man and answered, "Eloise, my name is Eloise."

The stranger of the night looked at Eloise and said, "hello Eloise, my name is Jacy. I am the night spirit."


End file.
